Solomon Myers
Solomon Myers is a Greek Demigod and a son of Athena. He is one of the main characters in the Five Woes of the Gods series. ''He is a self-proclaimed " Southern Lunatic." Solomon is still alive but his exact whereabouts are unknown Backstory Solomon was born and raised in Nashville Tennesee to Joseph Myers. He knew there was something off about him when he was just a child. For starters, his father was always overly protective of him. Solomon always assumed it was because his mother had vanished when he was just a newborn. He also was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia as a child. At school, he would always be getting kicked out due to freak accidents. Whenever Solomon tried to defend himself, his stories would always be that he was defending himself from some sort of monster. This didn't help his case any. When he was eight, his father remarried his step-mother Cynthia Myers. He met his step-brother and best friend Malakiah Myers (Son of Hephaestus) who had his fair share of experiences. The two young Demi-Gods quickly hit it off and became close. When Malakiah was 17 and Solomon was 16 they finally learned the truth after being attacked which resulted in the deaths of their parents. The reason their discovery was delayed was that their parent shired cyclopes as farmhands to scare monsters away. Their friend Ryan Geesy who was really a Saytr attempted to lead them to Camp Half-Blood but gave his life in a battle so they could escape. Personnality Solomon is a character, to say the least. Solomon is high strung and is always making wisecracks and jokes. He has a habit of playing pranks that go too far. Solomon loves to laugh and believes humor is the best medicine. Despite his easy-going nature, he is extremely hard on himself, holding himself to a ridiculously high standard any time he looks to achieve something. Due to the fact he often fails, he has a low self-image but does his best to hide it. Solomon also struggles with feeling inferior to others and will often do more than asked of him to try and overcome it. Solomon is loyal as a dog to those he cares about and will put others before himself. If someone is in need he will allow them to stay at his ranch rent free. He will stand up for those who cannot stand up for themselves. Due to his nature, he has been deemed " The Lion of Athena" Fatal Flaw Solomon's Fatal Flaw is feeling of inferiority. Solomon has always had it in his hide that he was born with a disadvantage and because of that he always had the mindset that he had to work twice as harder as anyone else. Despite having a near genius IQ, he tends to see himself as the least intelligent member of the Athena cabin, when he played on sports teams he saw himself as the weak link and is his harshest critic. Abilities and Tools '''High IQ-' Although he likes to act otherwise, Solomon is quite intelligent, his IQ being near 300 '''Weaving- '''Solomon's favorite past time is weaving. In Woes of the Gods: Athena's Sorrow Solomon brags that he waved an elaborate quilt that he had covered in profanity and gave it to a teacher he disliked '''Telumkinesis- '''Solomon's vast knowledge of weapons, combined with his ability to pick up information at a faster rate than most is what makes him dangerous. He can just glance at a weapon and tell you what it is made of, the material used to make it, how old it is, what kind of shape it's in and how to use it to its full potential. Because of this, Solomon doesn't need as much battle training as others. '''Progression- '''Solomon is a quick learner, so quick that he usually only needs a few moments fighting someone before getting a good idea of their strengths and weaknesses. It doesn't stop at battle as Solomon uses this to get in the minds of others. Solomon has a fascination with human psychology and loves to study it as well as ancient battles. '''Dragonwrath- '''A magic item crafted for him by Athena herself. It takes the shape of a watch but it transforms to any weapon Solomon desires '''Eye of Athena- '''A special power known only to Solomon, given to him by Athena. After Solomon lost an eye in Woes of the Gods: Neptune's Tears, Athena handcrafted him a new eye, this one granting Solomon the ability to perceive time and motion slower or faster than others. However, Solomon was warned about using this excessively as it could cause him to lose the vision in his other eyes and could have worse side effects if the power of these eyes was not used in moderation. '''Hand to Hand Combat- '''Being the son of Athena, Solomon has a talent for hand to hand combat